custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mata Nui awoke (Bionicle Wars)
thumb|250px|The Great Titan! thumb|left|250px|The Great Titan! The Great Titan A new body! M'ata Nui stand auf und schüttelte den Staub ab. Sich umsehend ging er um her bis er das Meer erreicht hatte. Im Wasser am Strand blieb er stehen und sah in Richtung Horizont. Er war wieder erwacht.Das Wasser des Meeres spiegelte seinen Körper und Mata Nui stellte fest, das er in der Gestalt eines Titanen wieder in seinem Universum stand. Noch währedn seines Erwachens hatte er sich diesen Körper geformt. Der emals Große Geist und nun Große Titan war um einiges Größer als andere Titanen. So das er seinem Namen auch gerecht wurde. Mata Nui schritt wieder aus dem Wasser und ging zu dem Gebäude was einmal das Teleskop war. Bis auf ein paar Rahi lebte hier nichts mehr. Aber darum würde er sich später noch kümmern. Mata Nui ging den Weg zum großen Tempel und suchte den Boden nach dem versteckten Schalter ab. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er ihn auch gefunden. Der Titan drückte ihn und vor ihm grub sich eine Wendeltreppe in die Tiefe. '''R'asch schritt er die Treppe hinab in die Kammer unter dem "Großen Tempel". Auf einem steinernden Alltar lag es, das Schwert des Großen Geistes, sein Schwert. Er sah die beiden Bohrok Kal, welche das Schwert all die Zeit bewacht hatten an. "Geht meine Diener!" sprach Mata Nui und die beiden Bohrok Kal verließen den Raum. Er nahm das Schwert auf und strich über die Breitseite der Klinge. Im nu begann sie goldent zu schimmern. "Passe dich meiner neuen Gestalt an!" sagte er und das Schwert begann sich zu verändern. Die Hieb- und Stichwaffe schwebte in der Luft und begann sich in zwei Schwerter zu verwandeln. Langsam schwebten die beiden Schwerter mit dem Griff voran in die Hände des Titanen. Mata Nui schwang die beiden Schwerter hin und her. Sie waren perfekt an seine Titanengestalt angepasst. The island my names carries. 'A'ls nächsten Ziel nahm sich Mata Nui die Insel vor, die seinen Namen trug. Die Bohrok hatten ihre Arbeit sehr gut gemacht. Alles Leben war von der Insel verschwunden so wie es vorbestimmt war. Doch jetzt war die Bestimmung erfüllt und das Leben sollte wieder an seinen Platz zurück kehren. Mata Nui ging auf die Kniehe und legte eine Hand ausgestreckt auf den Boden die andere hielt er hoch in den Himmel gestreckt. Ein Strahl der Sonne und einer des roten Sterns trafen sich in der Luft und vermischten sich zu einem einzelnen, welcher über die Hand des Titanen in den Boden der Insel weitergeleitet wurde. Die Insel begann sich zu verändern. Da wo einst Wald war wurde der Boden grün und Pflanzen wuchsen aus ihm. Da wo einst Seen und Flüsse waren, sprudelte wieder Wasser. Wo Berge waren erstanden sie wieder zu neuen prächtigen Gebirkszügen. 'M'ata Nui stand auf und beobachtete wie sich das Leben wieder auf der Insel ausbreitete. Sein zweites Ziel näherte sich der Vollendung. Nach und nach nahmen die einstigen 6 Teile der Insel wieder ihrer alte Form an. Ko Koro färbte sich wieder weiß von Schnee und Eis, Le Koro wurde wieder zum dem Baum reichen Grünland. Die resestenten und robusten Pflanzen und Wüstenstreucher schmückten wieder Po Koro. Der Große Titan Mata Nui hatte die Umwelt und die Pflanzen wieder hergestellt, aber die Rahi mussten erst von anderen Teilen des Universums hier wieder agesiedelt werden. Aber dafür würde er noch sorgen. Jetzt galt es seine treusten Diener auf zu suchen und ihnen ihre neue Aufgabe zu zuteilen. A new mission for the Bohrok! 'B'ima war überrascht als er an die Oberfläche trat. Vor einem Monat war hier alles nur trost loses Ödland. Doch jetzt war es wieder ein Paradies. Einen kurzen Moment erschrak er als unzählige Bohrok an ihm, um ihm wusselten und weiter in Richtung dem emaligen Po Koro eilten. Der Toa musste herausfinden was geschenhen war. Von der Fehrne aus beobachtete er wie ein Titan, er erinnerte sehr an Takanuva, zu den Bohrok sprach. Er verstand zuerst nicht, was dieser sagte aber als er sich vorsichtig genähert hatte verstand er es klar und deutlich. Der Große Titan Mata Nui freute sich das alle Bohrok erschienen waren. Nur er wusste wie viele es wirklich waren. Noch bevor er zu den Bohrok sprach hob er die Hand über sie und goldene Fäden und Blitze verteilten sich über dem Bohrokschwarm. Nach dem die Blitze verschwunden waren, begann er zu sprechen. "'L'ange Zeit wart ihr nur Körper die von den Kraana gelenkt wurden!" sprach er. "doch nun seit ihr eingenständige Lebewesen!" "Macht mit den Kraana was ihr wollt," fuhr er fort, "denn ab heute seit ihr von ihnen nicht mehr abhängig!" Die Bohrok johlten und warfen die Kraana umher. "Ich schenkte euch auch die Gabe zu sprechen," sprach er weiter, "und die Sprache die jeder versteht!" Mata Nui machte eine Pause und mekrte das die Bohrok auf weitere Worte warteten. "Nun habe ich für euch eine neue Aufgabe!" erklärte er, "bereitet diese Insel dafür vor, das hier neue Rahi angesiedelt werden können!" "Legt dazu Gehege, Zuchtkäfige und Abgespeerte Parks an!" erklärte er weiter. Die Bohrok sahen ihn sprach los an. Mata Nui las in ihren Augen das sie von all diesen Dingen ja auch garnichts wussten. So schenkte er ihnen das Wissen das sie brauchten um ihre neue Mission zu erfüllen. My brother I will find you! 'N'un hatte er alle seine Kräfte verbraucht und war nun wirklich kein Großer Geist mehr. Nun war er der Titan Mata Nui. Er hatte der Insel wieder Leben gegeben und den Bohrok ihre neue Mission zugewiesen, nun galt es etwas anderes zu erldigen. Mata Nui wanderte durch das Tunnel System nach Metru Nui und dachte darüber nach was er mit Teridax anstellen sollte, wenn er ihn zwischen seine Finger bekam. Mata Nui hegte gemischte Gefühle bezüglich der Rache. Aber er konnte den Verrat von Teridax auch so ohne weiteres nicht hin nehmen. Wie dem auch sei, er musste Teridax ers einmal finden. 'A'uf seinem Weg traf er Takanuva, der jetzt wieder der Toa des Lichts war. Beide grüßten sich herzlich und gingen den rest des Weges zusammen. Dabei erfuhr Mata Nui was in der langen Zeit seines Schlafes geschehen war. Das ein oder andere traf den Großen Titanen, das andere erfreute ihn. Besonders erfreute es ihn aber, dass Teridax zwei seiner mächtigsten Diener verloren hatte. 'S'till und in Gedanken versunken suchte er nach Antworten. Er würde herum reisen müssen um alle Veränderungen im Universum zu begreifen. Aber dies störte ihn nicht. Zu lange hatte er regungslos geschlafen und ein Spaziergang quer durch sein Universum wäre da eine willkommende Abwechslung. Er sah den Schatten einer Laterne und dachte wieder an Teridax dem Herrn der Schatten. Ach weisst du böser Bruder, sprach er leise zu sich, ich werde dich finden und dann mir überlegen was ich mit dir anstellen werde. Epilog: 'T'eridax spürte wie die Kraft ihn durch strömte. Doch seine Vorfreude fand ein aprubtes Ende als er merkte, das er nicht über seine alte Stärke hin weg kam. Er war auf einer Art froh das er wieder ein Makuta war, aber auf anderer Seite gekrängt und sauer das sein Gesamtplan, selbst der Herr über das Universum zu werden, gescheitert war. 'G'leichzeitig spürte er etwas anderes. Er spürte die Presens des Wesens welches er hatte Schlafen lassen. Mata Nui war erwacht und befand sich irgend wo im Universum. Der Makuta war sich sicher, das Mata Nui nach ihm suchen würde und eventuell an Rache dachte. Intro: '''Autor: J'''adekaiser '''Zur Kurzgeschichte: S'''ie beschreibt wie der Große Geist in der Gestalt von Titan Takanuva wieder erwacht. Und mit seinem letzten Akt die Insel die seinen Namen trägt wieder Lebenschenkt. Diese Kurzgeschichte gehört zu der Sammlung Bionicle Wars chronicles die dem Epos ""Bionicle Wars"" angegliedert ist und neue Charaktere vorstellt. '''Das Profil von Mata Nui findet ihr hier: Mata Nui (Goldenen Zeiten) Link zu: "Bionicle Wars" Link zu: Bionicle Wars chronicles Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte